


My Destiny

by fallingfromdisgrace



Series: Victims of the Night [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Assasin Peter, Banshee Lydia, Canon-Typical Violence, Cunnilingus, F/M, Good Peter, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Minor Character Death, Shut up and dance with me, Song Lyrics, Violence, obligatory Kate Argent Warning, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 13:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10765425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingfromdisgrace/pseuds/fallingfromdisgrace
Summary: Peter Hale just wanted to get through the night, please his nephew and return home to mope for another three months. He wasn't expecting anything interesting to happen, until a hand grabs him and drags him to the dance floor. He learns that dancing casually while your partner, and possible soulmate, is being hunted by angry werewolves isn't as easy as you would assume.or'Shut Up and Dance' AU





	My Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short one-shot that quickly got out of control, but it's finally finished!  
> Hope you guys enjoy it!  
> ~fallingfromdisgrace

Peter wasn't enjoying himself. 

His nephew, and his bubbly soulmate, had dragged him out to a club, in the hopes of cheering him up and bringing him out of the slump he had been stuck in for the past four months, and that was how Peter found himself stood awkwardly at the end of the bar in Beacon Hill’s only club.

Needless to say, Derek and Stiles’ plan wasn't working.

Peter was just feeling trapped by all the people closing in on him from all sides. The noises that were echoing in his ears, and he knew would be there for hours after he left. 

He was surrounded by people who were at least ten years younger than him; he stood out in all the wrong ways; for someone who was used to blending into the background it was an unnerving feeling.

He liked blending in, being invisible. Passing by people unnoticed and uncared about was his job; it was what kept him alive.

There were times he wished for more, wanted to be able to live a normal life, with normal day to day things.

It wasn't like he didn't have a job. Quite the contrary, he was a shadow CEO (Peter had coined the phrase himself) which meant he still was in charge, he just didn't _run_ the actual business. He had a highly qualified team of six to actually make all the executive decisions, he just had to approve any major changes and turn up for the company galas they insisted on throwing. Other than that he was free to spend all day everyday at home, free to do what he wanted, while still getting paid.

Well, the obligatory political trips out of the country weren't much work for him anymore; just a few days every so often were devoted to that. He had noticed they were becoming less frequent than when he started all those years ago. The dirty work he did for his sister was becoming less and less hassle for him. Which was a good thing for everyone in the long run; it showed how effective his influence could be on people. So, by all accounts, it wasn't a bad life.

Just a lonely life, full of long days wandering around his mansion out in the preserve. He understood that he needed to isolate himself from the pubic a long time ago; it doesn’t mean he had to like it.

So today, when Derek had barged in, demanding he finally leave his house and do something, _anything,_ fun, Peter’s mind went blank; he realised he didn't have a solid reason not to go. 

Peter stared at the bottom of his tumbler, wishing, not for the first time that night that he could actually get drunk off this. It would make trying not to watch his nephew and his soulmate dancing happily on the dance floor easier.

He could just see the edge of the words on Stiles’ hands from where he was stood. Nearly everyone in Beacon Hills knew what the words said, and _where_ they were. Stiles just couldn't resist telling the story to anyone and everyone he met. 

The ‘private property’ incident was soon to be a Hale family legend, one that would, no doubt, be told for generations.

The fact that Derek was _still_ embarrassed about it was just a bonus in Stiles and Peter's favour. 

But Peter couldn't help but feel awkward every time the tale was told. The way Stiles' eyes would catch Derek's and they would both grin, both quite clearly happy with the directions their marks took them, both in on a secret that only the couples of the world seemed to know.

Peter didn’t know it; he hadn't found his soulmate yet. 

But he was trying to remain optimistic; all the experts agreed it was inevitable, that only in rare cases did someone not have a soulmate. Peter didn't think that was the case for him anyway. He had the marks, on his right forearm, written in a neat cursive, ‘Shut up and dance with me’, but he had turned thirty two three months ago, and he was slowly losing hope. It wasn't exactly a unique place, several people had already brushed up against his arm tonight, any one of them could be his soulmate and he wouldn't even know.

He figured he would probably be better off not knowing who it was; they were unlikely to still want to spend their life with him when they found out who he was.

He turned back to the bar and was signalling the bartender down for another drink when a hand wrapped around his arm and dragged him back, onto the dance floor. 

He decided to humour the short girl who was pulling him along, he could easily break her grip but his other option was remaining stood awkwardly at the bar, like he’d been doing all night long. 

He caught Derek's eye as he crossed the busy room, his nephew just smirked at him and pulled Stiles closer. No doubt to tell him what he'd just seen.

Rolling his eyes at the both of them Peter turned back to the girl in front of him. Her long curly red hair was catching the light in truly beautiful ways, hypnotising almost.

She reached the centre of the room and stopped, turning back to him and moving in close. Peter could finally see her face and was not disappointed. She was classically beautiful. Pale skin with just a faint blush over her cheek bones, her eyes sat huge in her face, and despite the flashing lights he could tell they were a bright green. He couldn't tell if she had been drinking, all the other scents in the room covered hers up, he'd have to practically bury his head in her throat to find a scent that wasn't corrupted by all the perfume and alcohol smells that were hanging in the air.

She started moving with little jerking movement of her hips. Hair falling over her shoulders as she moved her head from side to side.

It wasn't the smooth movements he was expecting a girl like her to know.

“Is that the best you've got sweetheart?” he said with a smirk.

Her eyes widened for a second and snapped to his face, she look pissed off, “shut up,” she practically hissed, “and dance with me.”

He started slowly moving his own hips and looked the girl over again. Her clothes were creased, and her chest was moving swiftly, like she was still struggling to catch her breath. Her eyes were back to scanning the room and Peter felt a shiver go down his spine, he was tempted to look around as well. 

She looked terrified. 

Her eyes suddenly widened as they looked to the front of the club.

He glanced up, expecting to find a jealous ex-boyfriend or something similar, but as he locked eyes with one of the two men who had just entered he realised this might be something completely different. 

Both of them were at least six foot tall, well built and completely identical, but that wasn't the main issue, as they looked at each other the man's eyes flashed an icy blue.

Exhaling he turned to the girl and pulled her closer. 

“What the hell are you involved in?” He murmured.

“I'll explain if you get me out of here,” she all but begged. 

Peter agreed. 

The men were walking around the edges of the room, making their way towards the back, sealing off that exit. They probably wouldn't even consider she might just walk out the front door. _Idiots_.

He took his jacket off and draped it over her slender shoulders, “wear this.”

She nodded and pushed her arms through the sleeves. Peter leant in and took a quick, subtle sniff as he adjusted the collar for her. He couldn’t make out her scent; it was completely drowned out by his.

He draped his arm across her shoulders and pulled her face into his chest. He slowly started walking towards the door. 

As they were squeezing through the crowd Peter noticed that the girl was trembling, he leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

“Thank you,” she whispered into his chest. Peter just pulled her closer.

They entered the dimly lit lobby and were almost free when a man strolled through the door.

He carried himself with a kind of quiet power, he wasn't flashy but Peter could tell this was someone who didn't take kindly to being messed with. This was probably the alpha of the two men in the club then. 

He was effectively the last barrier between the girl and freedom, and Peter couldn't step in without it becoming a political incident, he would be accused of breaking the very laws he fought so hard to create, it would be a mess for him.

Not to mention the shit storm it would create for his sister.

The man still hasn't noticed them and Peter had a quick idea. This seemed to work in films, why couldn't it work now? 

He pushed the girl closer to the wall and pulled her face up. 

“Trust me,” he breathed, he could see her eyes widen and then he lowered his mouth to hers.

She gasped and Peter took full advantage, he pressed her further up into the wall, sliding one leg between hers and running his fingers through her hair. 

She moaned and relaxed in his arms, letting him take full control. It made him want to take her right there, but Peter shook himself from that thought. He was helping this girl, not trying to jump into bed with her. Peter desperately tried to think of anything but the young girl currently in his arms.

Peter could still hear the man behind them; it seemed he was loitering there, waiting for his men to return. 

Peter ran one of his hands down the girl’s body and pulled one of her legs further up around him. He could hear her heartbeat quicken and could smell her arousal, it was quite heady and almost distracted him from the task at hand. _Oh god_ , he thought, feeling the blood run south _,_ he thought of every embarrassing thing he could, trying to avoid an even more awkward situation occurring _._

He focused on the man for a second and heard him shift uncomfortably, it was working then. 

Peter shifted slightly himself and the girl let out another low moan. That seemed to do the trick and the Alpha left to go into the main club, chuckling to himself. 

As soon as his heartbeat was covered by all the others in the club Peter let go of the girl and stepped back. 

Her eyes were wide, pupils huge and chest heaving again; she took a moment to compose herself and then stepped back into his side to leave the club.

She was shaking as they left the club, although Peter suspected that was for a completely different reason. He was feeling like he had run a marathon himself, his breath was quick and his knees felt weak. 

They reached his car soon enough and the girl suddenly looked incredibly shy. 

“I should be able to make my way from here...” she trailed off looking up the street and trying to shrug Peter's jacket off.

“Not on your life,” he said sternly, walking round the car to open the door for her, “I think I'm owed an explanation, and I may be able to help out again.”

“I can handle myself from here,” she said, handing the jacket back.

He looked at her. She stood defiantly before him, 5'1" at most he guessed. She wouldn't even be a bother to the men searching for her in the club; they would take her out without a second thought. And now they were in the open he noticed she was wearing a tiny dress, not enough to save her from the chill of the night, she was shivering already. 

“What's your name?”

“Lydia.” She look for a moment like she might ask him what his name was, but decided that the less information she knew about him the safer she was.

“Get in please, Lydia,” he stated, he hated having to say please, but hated begging more. The girl looked down for a moment then stepped into the car; he passed his jacket back to her and closed the door on her.

He sent a quick text to Derek, saying he'd left the club and to have a good night.

He got one back straight away ‘ _Saw you leave with the hottie, deets in the morning pls!’_

Peter smiled to himself and got in, Stiles must have got his hands on Derek's phone, there was no way his brooding nephew had sent that. 

Even with all the changes having a soulmate had inflicted upon him.

 

*****

 

The drive back was long. Peter lived way out in the woods, being the complete stereotype of serial killing recluse, or so Talia liked to say. 

Lydia started fidgeting after five minutes, playing with her hands in her lap, and then messing with the hem of her dress. She was always looking down though. 

The radio was playing some new pop tune that he'd heard Stiles play a lot at Derek’s loft, and around the Hale House. It was catchy and Peter tapped along to the beat. 

He'd never truly listened to the lyrics but now he realised why it had recently become a running joke in the family and why Stiles had always winked at him after playing it.

_‘“Oh don't you dare look back,_

_Just keep your eyes on me.”_

_I said, “You're holding back,”_

_She said, “Shut up and dance with me!”’_

He chuckled and switched the radio off.

Lydia's head snapped up to look at him and she had some slight apprehension in her eyes. 

“Sorry,” Peter was quick to reassure her, “the song... those words...it's my soulmark.”

“Oh right,” did she sound disappointed? That's how it sounded to Peter. “I bet your girlfriend loves the song then?”

She fidgeted with her hands again, and Peter noticed the black writing across her right palm, he couldn't read what it said from this angle.

“I don't know yet.” Peter murmured back, Lydia's heart thumped unevenly at that, and then car was plunged into awkward silence once again. 

But this time not for long, Peter had crossed the property line about ten minutes ago, so he wasn't far away now. Sure enough the entrance to his driveway was coming up and he turned in. 

_Not far now_ , he thought to himself.

Lydia's heartbeat changed a few times just in the drive up to the house, like she was mulling something over that she wanted to say, but wasn't quite sure how, her mouth even opened slightly a few times, as if it was on the tip of her tongue.

Peter stopped the car just in front of the door. Without the hum of the engine it was deafeningly quiet.

“This is my house,” Peter said, “you'll be safe here. I didn't mean to scare you, but your place probably isn't safe right now, and I can offer protection.”

“Maybe I don't need any protection.” She quipped at him.

He got out and walked around the front of the car and opened her door, “then why were you being chased through the streets at night?”

Lydia looked down, almost annoyed at herself, “I was caught unaware, it will not happen again.”

“Well until then come in, I was promised an explanation after all.” Peter insisted.

Lydia took a deep breath then got out of the car.

 

*****

 

Once they had gotten into the house and poured a drink Peter noticed it was nearly one in the morning. He wondered when the girl last slept and how long she would be willing to stay up and suffer his interrogation.

Lydia sat on one of the couches and stared into her glass.

Peter waited, just looking at her.

“I had a pack”, she began.

_Had?_ The word echoed around Peter's head, he let her continue in her own time.

“We were a bit mismatched of course, one beta, one werecoyote, one kitsune, an ex hunter and me.” 

Peter had assumed this meant she was human; nothing about her scent gave any indication of anything else.

“We’d been together since high school, since Scott was first bitten and Malia and Kira move into town. Our leader was just a beta. Scott is a good leader though, well worthy of rising to an Alpha... and I guess they heard about that.” Lydia looked up suddenly, desperation in her eyes. “They came for us, we didn't start this, you have to understand that.”

“I understand. Who were they?”

“The man in the club, in the lobby… that's their leader. Deucalion... and what was left of his Alpha Pack.” She said bitterly.

Peter had heard of this. Just whispers, not enough to warrant him investigating them, only rumours of this powerful pack. A pack made of Alphas. It seemed impossible to think about. But he didn't believe that any man in the club that night could have been Deucalion, someone Talia and all the Hales could once count as a friend.

“That's not possible,” Peter said, “Deucalion was an ally of my family until he lost his eyesight. His eyes were burned out of his sockets, he is blind.”

Peter remembered the night his sister came back home, shaking at the needless violence she had just witnessed.

“He was,” Lydia agreed, “until we tricked a Darach into healing him, we thought it may make him leave us alone if he had his sight back. Instead he killed the Darach and then came for my pack again. He wanted Scott to join him, to kill us and join his pack. Scott wouldn't do it so he targeted us individually.

“I was checking in on Allison when they cornered me. I managed to escape and run into the club where I grabbed you. I know you want to help but you can't, they won't stop for anything now.”

“Why not?” Peter asked, they could just give up on the boy and move on, it wasn't unheard of.

“Because we killed half of his pack,” she said, looking directly into his eyes. “There was a fight at an abandoned mall; Ennis, one of his packmates, was torn apart by my pack.” The pride in her voice was quiet but evident all the same, Peter couldn't blame her. For a pack like hers to take on, and kill, an Alpha that had trained with the best was impressive.

“After that Kali came for me at my house, she believed it was my fault her lover was dead. I put her down.” She said plainly.

Peter looked her over once more. He couldn't imagine this girl being a danger to anyone, but he stood corrected. If she had managed to kill an Alpha on her own then she was on the same level as him.

“That's impressive,” Peter murmured. “What about the rest of your pack?”

“Scott will be okay, Kira is with him. Malia has gone underground, she will be fine. And I don't know about Allison. She can defend herself well, but not against all of them.”

Peter checked the time and nodded to himself. “Well get some sleep and in the morning I will take you to collect your friend. You will both stay here until I have sorted your situation.”

“Sorted? We don't need someone else to get dragged into this and get killed in our name.” She said indignantly.

“Sweetheart,” Peter was almost insulted, “I will not get killed.” He flashed his eyes.

Lydia's heart sped up and she looked around the room once more. “Who are you?” She breathed.

“Peter Hale,” he said. He knew that anyone in the supernatural community, or anyone with any knowledge of the Ruling Family, would know this name, and fear it. Sure enough her head whipped around to him.

“The Enforcer.” She whispered.

“Exactly, let me show you to your room and then get some rest.”

“Okay.”

And he led her from the lounge, up the stairs and into one of the better spare rooms. The bed dominated the room, a huge, king size, four poster bed with black sheets. 

This was Peter's favourite spare room, and coincidentally just across the hall from him. He'd hear her if she tried to leave him in the night. 

“Goodnight Lydia.”

“Goodnight Peter.”

 

*****

 

Peter had been listening to Lydia shifting in her bed for around two hours now. His bedside clock showed 3:37am and gave his entire bedroom a slightly eerie red glow. 

He rolled over and punched his pillow again, trying to block out the rustle of fabric and the constant creak of bed springs. 

He could tell he would help this girl until the very end. When she was safe then he would be content. Innocent people that were caught in the middle of supernatural wars were why he accepted his unique role for his family. He had dedicated his life to eradicating situations like this and it had occurred basically in his own backyard. He wasn't happy at all. 

The girl let out another sigh and Peter glared at his door. He was beginning to wish he'd sound proofed all the rooms. Or at least put her in the bed room down the hall, the one he _couldn't_ hear every tiny movement she made.

He would wish he never met her, but this small challenge was a nice interlude from his usually dull life. As always he would take pleasure in hunting down the people responsible and, with the backing of the entire governing family, put a swift end to them.

It was just amazing how, out of everyone at the club, she had picked him. The exact person who would be perfect in helping her out of danger. It was like fate had drawn her to him.

Peter rolled over onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

_Like fate_ , he thought, _shit_.

He remembered the way her eyes had burned as she first met his eye in the club, and how she'd spat, _“shut up and dance with me.”_

His forearm tingled slightly as he thought this over. 

He sat up suddenly, heart beating faster.

He hadn't seen her mark clearly enough but he could guess what it said.

He stood and practically ran to the door; he was across the hall to her door before he knew what he was doing. He had knocked just before he realised this should probably wait until the morning. 

But he had waited long enough.

She answered the door, wearing a sleep shirt that belonged to Talia if the scent was anything to go on. It covered more of her than it would on his sister though; she stood a full head shorter than his alpha.  He felt a little over dressed in his blue flannel pants and white v-neck. He quickly found he didn't like his sister’s scent all over Lydia. As far as he was concerned she was his. He still had to check though.

“Yes?” She said, looking worried. “Is there a problem?” 

“What does your soulmark say?” He said in a rush.

He wanted this to be true like nothing else before, the woman before him was everything he could dream of, she was beauty, intelligence and a hint of danger that he just couldn’t resist.

She frowned and looked down at her hands, “what?”

“What does it say?” He said again.

She lifted her head up.

“Is that the best you've got sweetheart,” she whispered, looking him in the eye.

He remembered their meeting earlier in the night. 

Word for word it was written on their skin. 

He stared at her blankly for a minute before holding out his forearm. 

“Oh thank god,” she said and jumped onto him. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

His head was pushed into the small space behind her ear and the first inhale he took made his knees buckle. It was her scent, pure, unfiltered, perfect. It was fruity but dark, like something irresistible but forbidden at the same time. His own arms gripped her waist and he walked back into his own room. 

Peter dumped her on the bed and got a whiff of his sister’s scent. He pulled his v-neck over his head and threw it at her. 

“Please take my sister's shirt off.”

She chuckled and started unbuttoning it. Peter turned to give her some privacy. 

“I'm done,” she called. 

He turned and she was sat in the middle of his bed, hair rumpled from changing, his shirt clinging to her curves. 

His eyes raked over every inch of her body, he could smell his scent covering hers again and wasn't that just perfect? One of her legs was tucked under her, the other a long line down his bed, drawing him in. He could feel his perfect control slipping, his eyes flashed blue and stayed that way as she shifted and another wave of their combined scents hit him. 

He took a step closer to the bed and Lydia's breath hitched. At first Peter wasn't sure if it was fear or excitement, but it didn't matter, now the thought that his soulmate was scared of him had come to the front of his mind, it wouldn't leave. 

He turned away for a second, took a deep breath then walked to the bed and sat down next to her.

“I'm sorry,” he said, his control fully back, “I didn't mean to scare you.”

“You didn't,” Lydia moved closer to him on the bed and wrapped her arms around him, “I've not felt this safe in a long time.”

“How?” Peter practically spat, “you know who I am, what I do. You know I've killed hundreds of people, I'm a monster.” He paused and looked at her. “Even worse, I'm the monster that monsters are scared of.”

Lydia looked him over for a long minute, some unknown feeling lurking behind her eyes. 

“Lay down with me.” She said softly. 

Peter just frowned at her. She shifted further up the bed and put her head on the pillows.

“Lay down with me.”

Peter obliged. 

They had been lying down, facing each other, for five minutes when Lydia began to speak.

“The Enforcer was a bedtime story when I was growing up. My grandma used to tell it to me when my parents were working, or fighting. She would begin with the world before the supernatural world was revealed. She said it was different, people didn't know any of the creatures that lurked in the dark, and they were happy that way. I remember that part; everything was a secret back then.” Lydia smiled wistfully, and this was the first time all night that Peter had a feeling then that she wasn't completely human. “And then, and this is how my grandma puts it, mobile phones and cameras ended the human's blissful ignorance. Pictures of the supernatural world were everywhere, the truth was impossible to ignore. A council of all the established packs, clans and families came together to decide what to do. Statements were made, conferences done. The supernatural world was brought into full focus.” 

Peter didn't need to hear this of course, he lived through it. His late teens were taken up with meetings and talks with other packs, talks with other supernatural families, talks with the hunters. Those were the worst by far; their eyes would glare at them across the table, hands itching to reach for their guns. Peter could hardly stomach it but the Hale family was the oldest established werewolf pack, and therefore had to present a united front.

Lydia wasn't wrong, the supernatural world had been thrown into the centre of the whole world’s attention, no creature was safe, and everyone had been exposed.

“The Hale family were the oldest, most knowledgeable about their kind that they were easily elected to oversee the supernatural world, Talia Hale was soon a household name for people everywhere, and she was the person anyone could go to for help. Everything seemed fine for a year or two, and then there grew unrest between the humans and the supernatural people. Hunters killed anything supernatural with no reason, their codes were broken, but no one could stop them. Were's and other groups killed hunters and even some innocent humans.

“The Ruling Family came together with the human leaders and they decided that someone must be appointed to keep the peace. The laws were being ignored because no one would uphold them, there were no consequences to anyone's actions and something had to be done about it. Then a young Hale boy volunteered to give up his work and enforce the laws that were set down.”

Lydia seemed to stare into his soul through his eyes.

“You volunteered yourself to the world,” she said softly, “you went out and eliminated every threat to the peace that came at you. For years you travelled and cleansed the earth. My grandma always said you were a like wild storm, only you left behind the good in the world.

“The world has never been so at peace as it is right now, you have to see that. Every life you took was a guilty one, the law was set down before them and you make sure people keep it.”

Lydia took a deep breath.

“It always was my favourite story.” She blushed.

Peter couldn't believe what he just heard, but it was true, or at least Lydia thought it was, her heartbeat hadn't faltered at all through the story. She’d made it sound so beautiful, like he was a righteous knight, crusading the world for a holy cause. She’d made him sound _noble._ She needed to know the truth.

Peter cleared his throat, “your grandmother gave me too much credit.” Lydia look like she was about to interrupt, but Peter continued, “I didn't volunteer at first. It wasn't nearly so noble. I was so _angry_ at them, the humans. They sat there and said we must stop our people killing theirs. Like they hadn't spent millennia hunting us down like animals. Like they weren't _still_ doing that _.”_

Peter took a deep breath, anger flaring just remembering that meeting.

“My job was to stay silent during meetings, be my sister’s rock when she needed it. My mother, the previous alpha would stand to her right, I was on the left. We never uttered one word to the humans; they probably took it as weakness while we knew it was out of respect. But that day I flipped. I had just turned twenty one and was growing tired of being passive about the discrimination I saw every day. My sister would meet several families a week who would tell her how the hunters had targeted them, they would come from all over the world looking for help and guidance, and we could do nothing about it.”

Peter paused and just looked at Lydia. She reached her hand up slowly and rested against his cheek, the pressure felt comforting to him.

“What did you do?” She asked softly.

He caught her hand with his and kept it pressed to his face; he closed his eyes and turned into her touch. 

In that second he was practically back in the conference room at the Hale House.

The annoying faces of all the council in front of him, their smugness at backing them into a corner. The old man in the middle seat had always looked a little too full of himself for Peter's liking.

“I snapped. Asked them to uphold their codes, to keep the hunters in line.”

The memory was clear as day to him, that way Talia had looked up at him instantly, her face void of expression, but at the same time telling him to stand his ground. The faces of all the human council turned white as they looked at him. The rumours about his position in the pack were unsure, but most had guessed what he had been raised to do.

“They argued that it was too difficult. The creatures they hunted may be dangerous and need killing and there was no way to tell. 'Innocent until proven guilty' was apparently forgotten when it came to the monsters.”

Peter took a deep breath and Lydia ran her thumb over his eyelid.

“I asked then, that proper evidence must be found and brought before the Ruling Family, so no one could tamper with it. Even if an accusation was made someone would go to oversee the proceedings. Just to be sure the law had been broken and that the hunters stuck to their codes.” 

Peter opened his eyes and smiled wryly at her.

“As you can guess that didn't go over too well. We argued back and forth for hours, it was a stalemate; neither side was willing to budge. Another meeting was called for in the morning to resolve the issue; we all retired for the night.

“Obviously I couldn't sleep; the anger was still fresh on my mind, so I was wide awake when I heard it. A window downstairs being jimmied open, the sound of boots landing softly on the carpet. The smell and sound of gasoline being poured all over the floor. I raced downstairs and found a young woman in one of the lounges, struggling to spark a lighter. I had her throat in my hands before I could think.”

“Shit.” Lydia said, but she didn't sound scared, in fact she scooted closer to him.

“She was a daughter of one of the men on the human council, Gerard Argent.” Lydia's scent soured with guilt at this, Peter couldn't even imagine why. “He had told her what happened and she thought she would burn our house down and my family with it. I wasn't even sorry when I killed her. She was deranged with hate.

“The next morning I told Talia what had happened, she replied that it was my fight and I should proceed however I saw fit, ‘but please try not to cause a war’ she had laughed.”

“In the meeting Argent began, asking if we had rethought anything. I told him I had, especially after the house had had a visitor in the night. He wasn't surprised by the news so he knew at least what his daughter was planning.”

Peter always remembered the murmured questions between the other members of the council but Argent had just stared at him straight in the eye, daring him to continue. 

“So I proposed my final idea. All hunters would go into immediate retirement, the Hale family would deal with any crimes anyone in the supernatural world was guilty of, and since hunters were involved in their world too, they were under that blanket clause. There was uproar, obviously. I think one of them actually used the word 'preposterous',” Peter chuckled, “they said we would never hold up our end of the bargain that humans would still be murdered in cold blood. No one would follow the law.

“I told them, ‘I will _make_ them keep it, even if I have to go to every end of the earth, people who break it will be punished, whether they are hunter or other. No one is exempt.’ I threw down the pendant that the Argent girl had been wearing and it skidded to the middle of the table, Gerard paused for a moment and then nodded. His hands were tied in this matter.

“I packed a bag, was given a list of places to visit and then left. I found more places in need of my help while I was gone; I kept travelling and was gone for three years. When I returned Gerard was gone and his son had taken his place. My work was congratulated and I told them I knew it was far from over.

“I told them my services would always be at their disposal, and that they could call for my assistance at any time with one clause. I asked the council that my face would be kept out the public eye, I found it was easier to sneak up on someone when they didn't know what you looked like, and I didn't want the attention being a mass murder would bring. I moved in here and requested privacy. Which I got.

“So I became a ghost, a horror story to tell the children, to keep out of trouble or the Enforcer would come in the night and punish them.”

Lydia wiggled her way into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

“It wasn’t a horror story to me,” she said. “It was just a reassurance that someone would carry out what needed to be done.”

Peter looked down at her, “I’m sorry I failed you then.”

“You didn’t fail me,” she murmured, sounding sleepy. “We’ll get it sorted tomorrow.”

Peter nodded, then listened to her heartbeat slow and eventually kept a slow pace as she slept.

 

*****

 

In the morning Peter woke up early, his face was pressed into the crook of Lydia’s neck. His chest was tucked into her back, they fit together perfectly and Peter never wanted to move. He listened to her steady heartbeat and decided to get up and start the steps to helping Lydia and her pack.

He left Lydia in his bed, she was sleeping peacefully and he couldn’t bring himself to wake her, it had seemed a while since she had slept properly.

He rang his sister as he was walking to the kitchen; she answered sounding groggy and pissed off.

Her usual state this early in the morning then.

He told her he needed her at the house right now; that he had stumbled upon a case he would like to present to her.

He could hear Derek and Stiles talking in the background as she rushed through, trying to ask for more details.

“I’ll tell you when you get here.”

She grumbled and hung up.

He was sorting out some coffee when he could hear people approaching the house, too many people in his opinion.

Talia, Derek and Stiles walked in and his sister went straight for the coffee maker, still looking pissed off with the world.

“So, Peter!” Sties said, looking excited. “You leave with a smoking hot girl last night and now you have a case to look in to? Please, you’ve got to give us some details.”

Talia squinted at him from across the island, “you never mentioned a ‘smoking hot girl’ Peter? What’s this all about?”

“And where is the smoking hot girl now?” Stiles said, practically bouncing in his place.

“Um,” Lydia was stood in the door way looking unsure, still just in his t-shirt and not much else. “She’s here?”

Stiles’ eyes widened and he practically pounced on her. “Hi, I’m Stiles, this is my other half Derek, it’s _so_ nice to meet you.”

He shook her hand and led her over to the breakfast bar. “Isn’t she pretty Derek? I told you she was. Peter have you offered her any food at all?” He turned back to Lydia, “honestly, you could say he was raised by wolves.”

He winked and everyone else in the room groaned at the bad joke.

“Maybe,” Peter interrupted, “I haven’t had the chance to ask her because you haven’t stopped talking since she entered.”

He smiled and Stiles looked sheepish, Lydia just looked amused and then turned to the coffee maker, “is there any left?” she looked hopeful.

“Of course there is, sit down and I’ll grab you some food, do you want anything in particular?” Peter asked, aware that both Derek and Talia were watching him closely.

Lydia just shook her head and he made himself busy making her some coffee.

They exchanged small talk behind him; he could practically feel his family’s curiosity hanging in the air.

When everything was sorted, everyone had a drink and or some food, Lydia went upstairs to put some clothes on and then they went into the dining room to discuss Lydia’s case.

Talia sat at the head of the table, Peter sat on her left and Lydia next to him, Stiles and Derek took places across from them.

“So, how may we help you?” Talia asked, the caffeine had kicked in and she was more awake now, very much in control of the situation.

“Um, my name’s Lydia Martin and it’s a long story,” she looked down at her hands, Peter could guess why.

He’d spoken to countless people who hadn’t come forward before, Talia had a way of making people think that their problems were insignificant and they shouldn’t bother her with them.

Talia reached down the table and placed her hand over Lydia’s. “We’ve got the time Lydia, don’t worry.”

Peter smiled across the table and Lydia began her story. He noticed Talia’s face become furious when she mentioned Deucalion’s involvement but she kept quiet about it. When Lydia’s story reached the club and then eventually how they managed to escape the men Stiles and Derek both started smiling.

“He did what?” Stiles said, leaning forward and grinning. “Peter you sly dog.”

He stared him down until Stiles stopped smiling at him.

“And that’s how I ended up here, I told Peter and he told me who he was and that he could help.” She looked at Talia hopefully.

“Of course he can help,” Talia said, nodding at her, “your pack were targeted and it seems like you tried all avenues to stop the attacks. As for the Alpha pack members that you managed to kill...” she looked Lydia over, “they’ll definitely be counted under self defence, you and your friends have nothing to worry about on that topic.”

She smiled reassuringly at Lydia; her eyes looked her up and down.

“So Peter, anything else you want to tell us?” Talia sent him a shit eating grin, she was ready to gossip now all the serious talk was done.

“Nope, I don’t think so,” he said, then turned to Lydia. “Shall we go and find your friend?”

“ _Peter!_ ” Talia said sounding impatient.

“We may uh... be...,” he looked at everyone for some help. He could face anything, kill monsters without batting an eye but he couldn’t string the words together to tell his family the best news of his life.

“Peter is my soulmate,” Lydia said smiling, “and I’m sorry but we really have to be going, it was lovely meeting all of you,” she turned to Talia, “especially you Alpha Hale, I’ve always looked up to you.”

She got up and everyone joined her. She shook Talia’s hand and waved over to Sties and Derek, Stiles looked even more star struck by her and was excitedly tugging Derek’s jacket as Lydia grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room.

She led him out the door and then threw his keys to him as they reached the car. He frowned down at them and then looked at her.

She shrugged, “I grabbed them on the way out.”

He could hear Talia, Derek and Stiles discussing her back in the house; the last thing he heard as he got in the car was Talia declaring, “I like her.”

 

*****

 

Lydia wanted to say something.

Peter could tell because she was fidgeting and wringing her hands in her lap, she’d been doing it for the last twenty minutes and they were getting closer and closer to her friend’s apartment and whatever it was, he needed to know now.

“What’s wrong?” he said, stealing a glance at her from the corner of his eye.

“Pull over,” she said, looking down. Peter did what she asked and then turned to her, she looked really guilty. “It’s um, it’s Allison. I didn’t tell you everything about her, her name is Allison Argent; she’s the granddaughter of Gerard Argent.”

Peter nodded, “she’s the ex hunter then? But she was part of your pack, so she’s not like her family?”

Lydia nodded, “her and her dad broke away from the rest of her family when they found out what Kate had tried to do. She never told me what it was; just that she had crossed a line and paid for it.”

“I’m not against all hunters Lydia, just the rouge ones.” He took her hand and kissed the back of it. “Is that all?”

She nodded and then he started the car again.

Five minutes later and they were pulling up outside an apartment building. The door was hanging off its hinges and claw marks were all up the walls leading from the door.

Peter jumped out and Lydia followed.

He hesitated in moving forward, he needed to go in but didn’t want to lead Lydia into danger, but he couldn’t exactly leave her out in the open.

She seemed to sense it and pushed past it, sighing loudly.

He raced to get in front of her and found Allison’s apartment. Wasn’t hard really, he followed the scent of blood and found a door with claw marks covering the surrounding walls. There was also a rather large hole in the middle; the splintered wood showed it had been shot from the inside, by a very large gun.

“Allison!” Lydia called out, “don’t shoot it’s me.”

Peter kicked the door in, and Lydia marched into the apartment. The whole place looked like a hurricane had blown through, one of the couches had been the flipped and the other was in pieces.

“Allison!”

There was a rustle and then the click of a lock. A young girl limped out from a back room; she had tears in her eyes.

“Lydia? They said they took you,” the tears started to fall and Peter noticed she had a small handgun in her right hand.

“They didn’t get me, I got away,” Lydia voice was starting to shake as well. “What did they do to you?”

“What?” Allison asked, and then looked down at herself. Her dress was torn, bloodstained in places and burned in others; she had small cuts on her arms and her face, but nothing too deep. Peter couldn’t smell any fresh blood coming from her. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, drawing attention to the firearm. “I’m okay, they turned up last night, they didn’t even get through the door, I have more than enough to protect myself here. But then they left for a while and came back and said they had you. They said that they’d killed you Lydia.”

Lydia took a step closer to her, “I’m okay Allison, you can see me, I’m okay.”

She threw the handgun down and ran to hug Lydia. The two girls embraced each other in the middle of the room and Peter felt like an intruder on the scene. He turned to find the kitchen and make a cup of tea for Allison; she had started shaking when she got to Lydia.

He boiled the kettle and found everything he needed. He also found a picture of what he assumed to be Lydia’s pack. They were all smiling at the camera; Lydia was on the left, standing with Allison, he assumed the couple in the middle was the leader, Scott and kitsune, Kira, the other girl being the werecoyote Malia. It was a small pack by any standards, but that wasn’t what Peter focused on.

They were all so _young_ , not one of them looked more than twenty in the picture.

Peter finished off the tea and took it in to the girls. They were still hugging and Lydia was whispering reassurances into her ear.

Allison sniffed and then seemed to notice Peter for the first time.

“Who’s he?”

“This is Peter, he’s going to help us,” Lydia said.

He handed her the tea and then righted the flipped couch, he gestured for the girls to sit.

Lydia subtly handed her friend a tissue and then they both sat down.

“How will he help us?” Allison looked at him curiously out of bloodshot eyes.

“Well,” he began, “we’re going to start by getting you patched up and then letting you rest. By the time you wake up this nightmare should be all over. You should probably pack a bag, bring anything you think you might need, or want while you’re staying with me.”

She nodded and stood up, walking back into the other room, Peter heard a bag unzip as she started to pack.

Lydia turned to look at him, “Peter, you’re not taking them on on your own.”

“I usually work alone Lydia, it won’t be a problem. I’ll take care of it quickly and then you and your friends can go back to your lives.”

“Peter, you just _can’t._ ” She hissed.

“Lydia, I _can_ actually and I have to-.”

“No Lydia’s right,” Allison interrupted, holding an overnight bag and a large machine gun, “you’re not going on your own, we’re all going to go together, and I will personally put a bullet between Deucalion’s eyes.”

She put the bag on her shoulder and then held the gun across her body, she looked deadly like that, but Peter still couldn’t let them join him on this, but he figured he would talk them out of it later.

“I’m ready to go,” Allison said.

Peter nodded, “you’re still getting rest before we do anything.”

The girls looked at each other and then Lydia said, “that sounds like a good plan to me.”

 

*****

 

They pulled up outside and Allison just stared out the window at the mansion. Both girls had sat in the back, Lydia still holding Allison and she seemed comforted by just the contact.

“Umm, what did you say your name was?” she said, sounding a bit dazed.

“Peter Hale,” he got out of the car and walked around to open the doors for the girls.

They stepped out of the car and Allison looked a bit guilty but mostly was looking him up and down appreciatively. It made his skin itch so he turned and started walking to the house, but he could still hear the girls’ conversation.

“ _Peter Hale?_ As in _the_ Peter Hale? The Enforcer?” Allison hissed to Lydia.

“Yes, it’s him,” Lydia sighed, “I dropped very lucky last night with who I picked to help me.”

Allison was quiet for a long time, they still hadn’t moved from near the car but then he heard them take steps towards the house.

He was stood on the stairs waiting for them when they came in.

“I’ll show you to your room now if you want? I’ll call for a doctor to pay a visit to make sure you’re alright,” he started up the stairs.

They followed and got to the room he had given Lydia the night before, he figured he needed to keep a close watch on her; she seemed very much the vengeful type. He didn’t want her running off to do anything stupid.

He showed her in, thankful his cleaner must have noticed the door open and changed the sheets.

“You shouldn’t be here too long, but you’ll be just across the hall from me, so don’t hesitate to knock on if you need anything. Is this okay for you?”

“It’s amazing, thank you,” she walked in and placed her bag on the bed, laying her gun down next to it. She turned and looked at Lydia who was still stood in the doorway with Peter. “Where’s your room?”

“Umm... I’m staying in Peter’s room.” Lydia replied, not quite meeting Allison’s eye.

“Oh really?” she looked at Peter again, this time there was a glint in her eye, “and why would that be?”

Her face was full of mischief now, she actually seemed to have the excited look a twenty-something should have.

Lydia looked away and her face was tinged slightly pink, Peter couldn’t help but appreciate how the blush coloured her face and how she seemed to be getting flustered. She was running her thumb around her palm nervously, tracing her soulmark.

Allison’s eyes focussed in on the movement and then she looked back to Peter in surprise, “Lydia? Just how lucky did you get last night?” She was smiling now and looking between them.

“Nothing like that happened.” Peter said, breaking the silence. “But we are soulmates.”

Allison’s face lit up now, pure excitement for her friend was giving her a glow. She walked up to him and shook his hand again.

“It seems we have a lot to talk about,” she said.

He pointed towards the bed, “get some rest, get checked over and then we’ll talk.”

She nodded and then walked over to the bed.

“I believe there are some spare pyjamas in the closet, along with some clothes if you need any.”

“I’ll be okay thank you,” she smiled gently at him and then turned to unpack her bag.

Peter and Lydia went downstairs and left her to it.

 

*****

 

“So what’s the plan now?” Lydia asked, hopping up onto a stool at the breakfast bar.

“I’m going to ring our pack doctor to come for Allison, I couldn’t smell anything wrong with her but I want to be sure. Then I’m going to make lunch, I don’t think Allison has eaten recently and she must be hungry. Could you take a glass of water up for her please?”

Lydia nodded then took the glass from his hand and jumped off the stool.

He quickly rang Deaton when she left, and left a message for him to come in a few hours.

He could hear the girls talking upstairs, but he tuned it out to give them some privacy, he opened his fridge and stared inside, hoping it would give him some help.

“I’ll make something if you want? I know what Allison likes to eat more than you do.” Lydia smiled across the island. “Also, this kitchen is beautiful and given all the takeaway boxes I’m guessing you don’t use it often?” He nodded. “That pains me, move out the way.”

He sat down and watched her move around the kitchen. She was so sure, opening nearly all the cupboards so she could get an idea of where everything was. Then she started quizzing him on his favourite foods, what he usually ate, she looked disgusted when he said it was usually just take away or frozen food.

“But this kitchen is gorgeous,” she moaned. “Why waste it?”

“Because I used to cook but then I was called out of the country a lot, having fresh food in the house wasn’t really an option anymore, I couldn’t be bothered cooking anymore so just called for a take away on my way back in.”

Lydia looked at him, “it’s still a tragedy though, and you’re going to have to make it up to this beautiful kitchen in some way.”

She smiled at him over her shoulder as she was staring into his fridge, doing what he was doing not five minutes.

“We’re going to have to go shopping, or order food. You have nothing in.” She concluded, swinging the fridge door shut.

“I’ll get someone to go to the shops if you want?” he offered, he didn’t want her out in the open, just in case the Alpha pack had followed them from Allison’s apartment.

“Nah, just order Chinese, I know Allison’s order and I have some cash on me.”

He laughed, “Lydia, you won’t be paying for anything while you’re staying with me.”

“But-“

“But nothing. I have more money than I know what to do with and I haven’t had anyone to spend it on before.”

“Really? No one?” she sounded like she didn’t believe him at all.

“Most people don’t take kindly to hearing that the man they’re interested in is basically an international assassin who’s killed hundreds of people worldwide.” She looked like she was going to protest. “You are the only exception, of course.”

She came around the island and stood between Peter’s legs, “other women are weak,” she said plainly.

“Of course,” he said, placing his hands around her waist. “They’re weak for not wanting to go to bed with a psychopath.”

She studied his face carefully, “we all have bodies to hide Peter, all yours deserved it.”

That reminded him of a question he just had to ask. “How did you manage to take out Kali?”

“What do you mean?”

“No offence Lydia, but you must have been at least a head shorter than her, definitely not as strong as her. So how did you take on an angry Alpha and come out on top?” he held eye contact as she chewed her tongue and seemed to be turning something over in his mind.

“I’m a banshee.” She said clearly.

“Ahh,” he replied.

He’d heard the banshee lore before; he’d even met one during the talks. She had been an old withered woman, and that was what he had assumed all banshees were. He knew that packs sought after them though, their screams bringing luck to them and death to their enemies. He couldn’t blame her for trying to keep it quiet, especially since she didn’t know Peter too well.

“Yeah, I’m sorry for not telling you earlier. I didn’t know how you would take it.” She looked down.

He moved his hand to her chin and lifted her face to meet his.

“It’s okay, being soulmates doesn’t mean you automatically trust me.”

She put her hand on his cheek and smiled. “How are you so calm about all of this?”

“Oh I’m not,” he admitted. “The Alpha Pack I can deal with, in fact I’m used to it. But having you and Allison there is a concern. I’m not allowed to have assistance on any cases so I’m not used to working with other people, and I don’t want any of you to get hurt.” He swallowed. “And then there’s you. I’ve been looking for my soulmate since I knew what one was. I always believe that I wouldn’t have one, that I’d missed my chance, or that I didn’t deserve one. Then you just come into my life and accept all of who I am? It just seems too good to be true. So I’m not calm about any of it, I just know that I have to do this so you can be safe. It’s what I’ve always done.”

She leaned in for a kiss and he pulled her further into his chest.

Peter didn’t know how long they stayed there for; he was completely lost in Lydia. He was engrossed in how her heartbeat had spiked when they came together, how her scent had changed, was deeper and warmer now, drawing him in. He could live in this moment for a lifetime; he never wanted to leave it.

But all too soon they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat by the door.

They broke apart and Allison walked into the kitchen, fully dressed and looking a little better than she did that morning. “Sorry guys, I can’t sleep any more, I need to be doing _something_.”

Peter couldn’t blame her.

“We can discuss it in the dining room if you want? I’ll order some food in while we talk.” Peter gestured towards the other room and Allison nodded and went through the door.

He leant in a pressed a quick kiss to Lydia’s mouth and then went to hunt down the local takeaway menus.

 

*****

 

Once they’d ordered food and Peter had heard from Talia, she had signed all the right forms for him to carry out the mission, he still had no idea how she was going to take the news that the girls wanted to join him. Regardless of it, they started planning.

He tried to get the usual information he would have for a case and start there. Allison and Lydia told him where they suspected the Alpha pack to be living whilst here. They also told him all the information they’d learned about the remaining members of the pack.

Deucalion would be too far gone to even try to reason with, but they had a suspicion that the Alpha twins might change sides, Peter wasn’t going to take that into consideration but it seemed like the girls wanted to show mercy.

“Are you sure they’re Alphas? When I saw them in the club their eyes weren’t red.” He looked to the girls.

“Oh yeah, they’re betas separately but an Alpha together, they do this thing where they join and become one person.” Lydia explained.

“Like a massive, eight foot tall person, think Frankenstein with only one seam, going straight down the middle,” Allison continued.

He looked between them for a minute, it seemed like none of them were joking. He shook his head and let out a breath, “that sounds all kinds of terrifying.”

The girls let out a laugh and Peter heard someone driving down his driveway.

“Excuse me ladies, your food is here.” He stood up to collect it for them.

After they’d sorted the food out, Peter getting more drinks and cutlery for them, they returned to the dining room, still discussing everything they knew about the Alpha pack.

Once they’d finished eating Allison looked at him seriously.

“So what do you think?” She looked excited, like she wanted nothing more than to hear Peter’s plan and carry it out with him.

He fidgeted awkwardly with his hands, running them through his hair and then folding them.

“I don’t know,” he admitted to them, Allison’s face fell slightly and Lydia’s eyes narrowed. “I’ve never had to actually make a plan before; I usually get information, kill the guy, and then come back home.”

“So you always go in, unprepared and without back up?” Lydia asked, she sounded a bit pissed off and he couldn’t figure out why.

“I’m always prepared, I don’t _need_ back up Lydia, I’m the Enforcer. The whole point of me is that I do this alone and without bias.” He watched as her mouth twisted with anger and he was lost, he tried to look to Allison for help but she was looking between them, her mouth holding back laughter.

“Well that’s _not_ how it’s going to happen in future.”

Peter couldn’t understand why she sounded so pissed at him, she knew what he did, and this shouldn’t be a big surprise to her.

“This is cute and all Lydia, but we do need to focus, they’ll be regrouping and then will come for us again. We need to plan for it.” Allison said.

“Okay, well Peter won’t be much help if he has no experience.” Lydia said, throwing him a disgusted side eye.

Peter narrowed his eyes at her and sent a desperate look at Allison who was ignoring the two of them.

“Well, I can be of _some_ help,” he said bitterly. “If you two believe you can take out Deucalion on your own then I’ll take on the Alpha twins.”

“Umm...” Allison looked hesitant. “Mr Hale, with all due respect, that’s an _awful_ idea. We need to neutralise the twins and then take on Deucalion. The moment he knows you’re involved he’ll probably try to flee.”

Peter had to admit she had a good point.

He was trying to think of a way he could do this and hide their involvement completely when his phone started ringing.

“It’s my sister, I’ll just...” he stood and moved to the door.

Allison sat up straight in her seat, “his _sister_? _Alpha Hale_?”

“Hi Peter, um, you’re going to be getting a visitor in a few minutes, I’m sorry, I had to notify the Human Council and Chris became concerned when he noticed his daughter’s name on one of the documents.”

“So he’s coming here?” he sighed.

“Yes,” she replied. “Be ready for him.”

She hung up and Peter looked over to the girls.

“Your father will be here shortly,” he checked his watch. “Along with our pack’s doctor hopefully.”

“My father?” Allison squeaked out.

“Yes, he’s concerned about you.” Peter sighed again. “I’m sorry, but now that the Human Council has taken a personal interest I can’t allow you to come with me. It’s against all the policies I fought to create.”

They both took a step forward to protest it.

“I really am sorry girls, but I can’t let it get out that anyone else other than me committed these acts, it would become a revenge mission and would destroy everything I’ve worked for these past years. You know _why_ I started this, because people were taking the law into their own hands, taking revenge.”

They both looked defeated.

“I’ll keep you informed of what is happening, but usually it happens very quickly, it’ll be over before you know it.”

Just as he finished he heard cars coming down his drive way.

“They’re here.”

 

*****

 

Peter, Allison and Lydia were stood on the steps when two SUVs pulled up. Chris Argent was the first out of the cars and was rushing to his daughter.

“Allison, are you okay?” He hugged her and his hands ran up and down her back. He locked eyes with Peter over Allison’s head.

“Mr Hale.” He nodded and the rest of his men, now stood in a loose circle around Chris, did the same.

He gestured for them to enter his house.

He shot an amused look at Lydia as they entered the dining room.

“What are you so happy about?” she asked, smiling herself now.

“I’ve never had this many people in my house, over all my years here.”

She pulled him to one side as Allison and the men filtered in, “are you serious?”

“Yes, it’s usually just my sister, Derek and Stiles who bother to visit me here.” He shrugged.

“You’ve just stayed out here alone then?” she looked upset again and Peter was lost.

“Lydia, I’ve told you, I’m not the social type.” He leant in and kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry about it.”

He turned back to the room and Allison began to tell her dad the whole story.

Peter gave all his guests a drink and offered food around, Chris seemed surprised at his hospitality, but Peter didn’t blame him. The only time they’d met before this was when he had returned from the three year cleanse of the world, looking haggard and rough, the epitome of a murderous psychopath. After that any time he would have heard Peter’s name would be on a file that passed across his desk, a sign off on a new target. He probably didn’t think that the faceless killer, all alone in the woods, was capable of basic human decency.

Deaton arrived while Allison was still talking, Peter brought him inside and he checked her over while Lydia filled in some blanks. She clearly knew Chris and seemed to be self assured, even when surrounded by what had to be unfamiliar faces.

Deaton nodded to Peter as he left, clearly satisfied that Allison’s injuries were all superficial and nothing to worry about.

She jumped back into the conversation straight away when given the all clear and soon enough Chris and his men were fully up to date. Then they all turned to him.

“So, what’s our plan?” Chris asked.

“Uh...” Peter sighed and looked around. “You know what I stand for; I _can’t_ let you get involved, in any way.”

Chris raised his eyebrow and shrugged. “I have more man power than you do, I can help.”

“Listen Chris, I know you want to help, but the moment you take any action it becomes a case of a hunter seeking revenge, and I’m sure I don’t have to tell you what I’d have to do about that.”

His men bristled at the thinly veiled threat, and Allison looked slightly hurt by it.

“Hell, even _I_ shouldn’t be doing this, but there’s no other choice, I’ll go, neutralise the threat and then hand in my paperwork as usual. You wouldn’t insist on coming for any other case Chris, don’t make this one different by playing into your feelings.”

There was a long silence and then Chris nodded.

“So, what are you going to do?” he asked.

“I’m going to separate them, take out the twins and then try to bring Deucalion in alive.”

Everyone looked surprised at that but Peter just shrugged.

“Deucalion was once a friend of our family, he was a great man. I believe my sister will want to speak to him before his time comes.”

Chris nodded in understanding. “What will happen to the girls?”

“Usual procedure says I get them to somewhere safe and take care of the situation. I’m sure they will be more than safe here; I even have a panic room in case of emergency. I know what I’m doing Chris.”

He sighed and stood up. “I know, thank you Mr Hale.” He turned to the girls. “Walk us out?”

Peter was making himself busy cleaning up after the guests when he heard their conversation.

“So that’s him?” An unfamiliar male voice said, probably one of Chris’s men.

“Yeah, he’s not what I was expecting I’m not gonna lie,” another one agreed.

“I’m sure he’s got this all handled,” Lydia said, though Peter noticed even her voice didn’t seem sure anymore.

“C’mon Lydia, he’s not what any of us were expecting, he’s more of a socially awkward recluse than a ‘travel the world, laying waste to his enemies’ kind of man.” Allison said.

Peter walked to the entryway, “maybe I can be both?” he asked them.

All of them looked away, either looking guilty or embarrassed at being caught.

“I know I don’t look like much, but I will take care of this.” He smiled awkwardly and then left them to say goodbye, this time he didn’t bother listening in; he didn’t need to hear any more.

 

*****

 

He showed the girls into the panic room, it was a large space and the only room in the house without windows. He had put a lot of effort into making the room look comforting and not like he was imprisoning the people he was trying to help. There were couches in one part of the room, all pointing towards a TV; another part had a few single beds and enough blankets and pillows to last a lifetime.

“Unfortunately there isn’t a bathroom, so you’ll have to go before I leave, or I suppose you can just take your weapons.” He winked at Allison.

She nodded and disappeared out the door, presumably to go and get her guns.

Lydia walked back to him from where she was exploring the room, “why do you have this room?” she asked.

“I’ve made a lot of enemies Lydia; it’s more for other people staying with me, and just in case I ever had a case here in Beacon Hills. I would already have somewhere to keep the people in danger safe.”

Allison came back then, with her big machine gun and several small handguns strapped to her belt and even one tucked in her boot.

“So, when I leave, push this button to secure the room, it’ll lock the doors and nothing supernatural, I included, should be able to get in. The walls are reinforced with mountain ash and so is the door, it creates a barrier when it’s closed, you’ll be safe.”

The girls nodded and he looked Lydia, “I’ll be back soon.”

She smiled and Allison suddenly made herself busy by the mini fridge.

“Stay safe please?” she asked him.

He pulled her in for a hug, “of course I will, you’re worrying about this too much, I’ll be back before you know it.”

Peter kissed her and then he left.

 

*****

 

Peter’s footsteps echoed as he entered the large abandoned warehouse. This was where Lydia’s pack had tracked them to last and it was a good place to start.

He could smell traces of their scent hanging in the air. Deucalion’s was overpowering most of the other scents. It was strongly of Alpha and nothing else, like he’d lost all humanity when he’d formed the Alpha pack. It was becoming repulsive very quickly.

The scent of the twins lingered as well; they were very similar, with one being slightly lighter than the other.

He nosed around some of the things they’d left behind, mostly empty food containers and torn bloody clothes. He picked up a black t-shirt and the smell of gunpowder and blood hit him, it was still strong. This must be the shirt they were wearing when they tried to storm Allison’s apartment last night.

Just then he heard one set of footsteps; it was a lumbering walk, like the person was either taking large strides, or was well over seven foot tall.

As he saw the glowing red eyes approaching him from out of one dark corner he had a feeling he was about to see the twins together for the first time.

The scent blew over to him and it was the same as the separate scents, but stronger, with an undertone of power that came with being an Alpha.

They stepped into the light shining from one of the skylights and Peter felt like Allison’s description hadn’t given the twins new form justice.

This Alpha was bigger than any he’d ever taken on before; its face was twisted, marred by the long scar that ran directly down the centre, and continued on to the middle of his chest. The thing was built; power seemed to ooze from every limb.

It was still making its way towards him and Peter still hadn’t found a point of weakness.

He didn’t know if splitting it up would help because then he would just have _two_ people to fight. He didn’t even know if he could split it up, if he was completely honest.

The creature came within arms’ reach and immediately took a swing for him.

He dodged the arm easily and took a step back.

It took another step forward and took another swing, Peter dodged and then grabbed its wrist, twisting it behind its back and pushing the Alpha down on its knees.

He glanced around the warehouse while the twins struggled, he tried to stay out of the way of the other hand, which was swinging widely around, claws out. The twins were putting all their combined strength into escaping but Peter’s grip was too strong. There was no one else there, Deucalion must have sent in the twins as a distraction.

He placed his claws on the Alpha’s neck and gently applied some pressure, the swinging arm slowed as the Alpha recognised the disadvantage he was at.

“Where is Deucalion?” he asked as he felt blood dripping down his fingers.

The creature shook one last time then spoke; it was a deep voice, echoing around the empty room.

“You’ll never find him,” it said.

“Oh, I will, with or without your help, don’t worry about that.”

“Well you’re going to have to kill me, I’m not helping you.” The thing started trying to shake Peter off again; its other hand was coming dangerously close to clawing Peter’s face.

“Hmm... you might be right there.” He dug his claws in and quickly dragged them across the creature’s throat.

Some blood splattered back onto him, the most of it covering the floor. The Alpha separated as he fell to the ground. The two young men from the club were suddenly lying before him on the floor. Only half of each of their necks was slit, but it was still enough to kill them.

One of the twins coughed and blood sprayed all over Peter again.

He knew there was no recovering from those wounds, especially since it seemed that the Alpha powers were lost once more now they were apart.

Peter stood and watched until he stopped moving, and then waited a bit longer to make sure.

The warehouse was completely silent eventually and Peter knew he had to move on.

But he had procedure to follow, bodies to dispose of first.

 

*****

 

The scent of the twins together was so strong it was easy to follow.

Peter tried to clean himself up on the way but he could still feel the dried blood flecked all over his face. This was probably the part of the job he hated most; he’d lost too many t-shirts to this cause.

The trail was getting weaker as he approached the preserve, but Deucalion’s scent was becoming stronger, overpowering almost.

He stood by the edge of the tree line and waited.

After a few minutes the man himself strolled out of the woods, holding his hands out, only partially on either side. He didn’t seem too concerned by Peter; although it was entirely possible he had no idea who he was yet.

“You were in the club last night,” he said, it was a statement, he wasn’t asking but Peter felt like it needed an answer.

“I was,” he agreed.

“You may not know what you’ve stepped in the middle of,” Deucalion took another step forward then stopped. “I’m thinking that you helped a redhead leave last night, she may have spun you this sob story about how she was attacked and you figured you’d jump in and play the hero. You should turn around and give up the girl now, she’s more trouble than you can handle.”

Peter tilted his head and looked him over one more time. Deucalion didn’t seem to know he also had Allison under his protection, or that he knew exactly what was happening, that Lydia was playing him for a fool.

If he was honest it was starting to irritate him that no one at all seemed to find it believable that he was the Enforcer. Or that he was anything more than just a thirty year old werewolf who was in over his head.

“Deucalion,” Peter began, and the man bristled and took a step back at being recognised. “I know exactly what I’m dealing with; it’s you that’s a bit confused. I’m Peter Hale.” Deucalion visibly flinched at the name. “I know Talia once held a great deal of respect for you, and I know that will carry over now. She wishes to speak to you, but you must surrender and come into my custody.”

Deucalion just shook his head and took half a step back.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, I know the Hales don’t hold trials for people like me,” he let out a hollow laugh. “She’ll talk to me then send me back to you.”

“Yes, she will,” Peter agreed. “I believe she has some questions for you.”

“I’m sure she does.” Deucalion licked his lips then looked around at the trees surrounding him. “I’m afraid you’re not going to take me alive.”

Peter nodded, “I guessed that.”

They stood there, just looking at each other, for another five minutes. Deucalion was looking him up and down, clearly sizing Peter up.

Peter sighed, looked around and stretched his arms over his head.

“So, this is kind of awkward then,” he said when he’d relaxed.

Deucalion let out a chuckle and seemed to agree; he took a deep breath then started shifting into his Alpha form. It was wrong, grotesque looking. His eyes lost all shape, taken over by the burning red that blanked out his pupils. His face became paler and the ridges more defined.

He turned his head and Peter could hear the bones of his spine pop into place.

There was a moment where the glowing red eyes just looked at him, and then Deucalion moved towards him.

He came at Peter with incredible speed, going straight to sink his claws deep into his chest. Peter ducked down and tackled Deucalion’s midsection, flipping him and throwing him over his shoulder, onto the hard forest floor. One of his hands caught in Peter’s t-shirt and sliced it open vertically, nails barely grazing his chest.

Peter turned but he was already stood once more, poised ready to strike again. He made another attempt to run at him, Peter sidestepped him, leaving his arm out to catch Deucalion around the neck. He stumbled and Peter wrapped his hands around his throat and slammed him down on the floor once again.

This time Peter followed him down and ripped the Alpha’s throat out without hesitation. He’d learned not to hesitate a long time ago, hesitation usually led to mistakes being made.

He picked out bits of Deucalion’s skin from under his nails and noticed that his t-shirt was a lost cause. It was ripped and covered in blood splatter from the, now human looking, body lying in front of him.

He took a deep breath and then stood up. He snapped a quick picture of the body for his report and then started cleaning up.

 

*****

Peter decided it would be easier to just go home through the woods, get cleaned up and then go back and get his car later. He was soon coming into the clearing where his house stood; he unlocked his door and walked in. He knocked on the panic room door as he passed and yelled to the girls that he was back, it opened quickly and they looked at him in amazement.

“It’s over?”Allison asked, sounding shocked.

He nodded, “I’m going to go and clean up and finish my write up, but if you want you can gather your pack here to tell them the news.”

Allison nodded and then turned away, already talking down the phone.

Lydia reached out and touched the rips on his shirt, then his chest.

“Are you hurt?” she asked.

“Maybe some scratches, but they’ll heal soon enough; Alpha wounds just take a little bit longer. I’m going to go and grab a shower now, feel free to help yourself to anything you need.”

He left them and headed upstairs.

He heard Allison squeal and hug Lydia and for once he actually got to see the perks of his job.

 

*****

 

Once the water in his shower ran free of blood he got out, wrapped a towel around his waist and went to get dressed.

He caught sight of himself in a mirror; he did have some faint lines running up his torso that he knew would fade in a few hours, but otherwise he was unmarked.

He opened a drawer, grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on quickly; he could hear someone lingering in the corridor outside his room and didn’t want to be caught with just a towel on. He opened the door and Lydia was stood there, he gestured her in and she sat down on the bed.

Her eyes followed him as he wandered around the room, putting his jeans in the washing basket and t-shirt in the bin. He was pulling on a new pair of jeans when Lydia started speaking.

“So Allison’s rung the rest of the pack and they’ll be here soon.”

Peter nodded as he grabbed a plain white v-neck from his dresser; he approached her on the bed.

“I’ll get someone to go and clean Allison’s apartment, do I need to send someone to yours as well?” 

She placed her hand on his chest, tracing the lines down his torso. “No, my place should be okay, I cleaned up after Kali.”

Peter slipped the shirt over his head, “I’ll send someone there anyway, just to be sure.”

She nodded, and then pointed to his now covered chest. “What happened?”

“It’s only a graze; Deucalion caught me while I was taking care of him.” He shrugged, and then sat down next to her; he pulled her into his arms and buried his face in her neck.

Lydia seemed very calm to him, seeing him covered in blood before hadn’t even made her breathing change and it was no different now. Her scent was normal, void of any uneasy emotions; she was completely relaxed being there.

She stroked the back of his head, running her fingers through his hair, and then she pulled his head up and pulled him in for a kiss.

It started out gentle, their mouths only just brushing each others, but Lydia used the grip on his hair to tilt his head back, giving her access to his neck. He was surprised to find he wasn’t uncomfortable baring his neck to Lydia. She started by gently kissing his jaw line, then biting down slightly. She worked her way down, stopping just above the neck of his t-shirt.

Peter moved his hands to her waist, lifting her and placing her so she was straddling his lap. In this position he now had full access to her neck. He kissed along the underside of her jaw and bite down gently when he reached her pulse point.

She moaned and shifted in his lap, the friction felt amazing to him and he wanted _more_.

He bit down again and Lydia threw her head back, her hips moving forward once more, he continued down, moving across her collarbones and down between her breasts. Her grip on his hair tightened and she arched her back, pushing herself closer to him.

He stood, hands moving to support her and hold her against him. He turned and crawled up the bed, placing her in the middle of it. He leant down and kissed her again, pulling one of her legs up over his hip, she moaned into his mouthed as the friction from his jeans rubbed against her.

Peter pulled back and she looked at him through half closed eyes, her chest heaving slightly. He starting kissing her neck again, moving down her body once more. He tugged and the hem of her dress and she nodded, lifting her hips so he could take it off her. She pushed it off, over her head and threw it on to the floor; she was left in a pale blue lacy bra and matching underwear. Peter ducked down and kissed a line down her stomach, nuzzling around her hips, taking in all the different scents that clung to her skin.

When he reached her underwear he looked up and found her looking down at him, propped up on her elbows. He raised an eyebrow in question and she nodded, pushing her hair from her face and tilting her hips up slightly.

He peeled the underwear down and his senses were flooded by the scent of her arousal, it was the best thing he’d ever smelt and once again he wanted _more_. His control slipped slightly and he could feel his eyes flash, Lydia gasped slightly and the scent got stronger.

He moved her legs so he could lift her underwear straight off and brought them down over his shoulders.

He looked her in the eyes as he lowered his mouth to her. Her mouth opened slightly as his tongue moved. Lydia’s scent grew stronger again, he could taste the cause on his tongue, feel it dripping down his chin. Peter’s tongue started circling, keeping a steady rhythm, and still maintaining eye contact.

She moaned and he increased his pace, and applied more pressure, she dropped down onto the bed, her hands winding their way back into his hair. Her hips moved, pushing against his mouth and Peter responding by lifting her hips off the bed and pulling her closer.

She was moaning and pulling his hair now, her back was arching and Peter could hear her heartbeat quicken. He kept the same pace with his tongue and moved one of his hands, sliding two fingers deep inside her, she let out a loud gasp and her legs tightened around his head. Peter moved his fingers in and out of her slowly, curling them slightly every few strokes, her fingers were twitching in her hair and she was swallowing around small moans in the back of her throat.

He could tell she was close, her heartbeat was uneven and her breaths were shallow. Her moans were getting louder and louder, Peter curled his tongue and she gasped around his name.

Lydia’s legs tightened around his head, her back was arched fully off the bed and she pulsed around his fingers.

After a few seconds the grip on his hair tightened and she was pulling his head off her. He lowered her onto the bed and moved to lie down next to her. She ran her hands through her hair and he spent a minute appreciating the sight she made in his bed. Her hair was fanned out over the pillows and her chest was rising and falling quickly with every gasp she took. Her mouth was open around a smile and her eyes were wide as she looked at him.

Lydia pulled him into a kiss and reached to undo the buttons on his fly; he grabbed her hands and shook his head at her.

“We’ll have to press pause unfortunately, your pack arrived five minutes ago.”

Lydia’s heart missed a beat and then started double speed, her face became flushed and she sat up suddenly and rolled off the bed. Peter watched, amused, as she hurried to put her clothes back on and tried to fix her hair.

“Get up!” she looked over to him and smiled. “You need to make a good impression on my pack!”

He stood up, “of course, I’ll follow you down in a minute.”

She smiled at him and slipped out the door.

He went to the bathroom and splashed his face with some cold water; he silently gave himself a pep talk in the mirror before wiping his face with a towel and leaving his bedroom.

He could hear murmuring downstairs as he walked down the corridor. It became louder and more excited when Lydia entered the den where they were gathered. They were all gathered around her, hugging her and scenting her from all sides, Peter could only see the very top of her head when he walked in.

The girl with the short light brown hair he assumed to be Malia turned around and sent a small snarl his way, then returned to running her fingers through Lydia’s hair. He didn’t take any offence from it; he knew she must be high strung from being separated from the pack; it was common, especially in stressful circumstances like what they had been put through.

He stood by the door and let them all settle down; Scott separated himself from the group first and walked over to Peter. He held his hand out and Scott took it, looking surprised.

“Thank you for your help, Mr Hale, I’m Scott McCall,” he said, his eyes shining, the kid looked liked a puppy and Peter found it hard to believe that this kid could rise to be an Alpha and posed a threat to a pack as strong as Deucalion’s; but he knew better than most that appearances weren’t everything.

“You’re welcome, it’s really nothing, and you can just call me Peter by the way.”

The rest of the pack were slowly wandering over, Malia looked a little embarrassed but a small perky girl who reeked of fox ran up to him and hugged him, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down into a crouch.

“Oh my gosh, _thank you_!” she squealed and the rest of the pack watched the scene in horror, probably expecting Peter to throw her off, but he just hugged her back and nodded. She let go and stepped back, the tips of her ears turning pink.

“I feel like I’ll be saying this a lot, but it’s my job,” he laughed.

They all let out a small chuckle and seeing Lydia surrounded by her pack, happy and relaxed once more, made him miss his own pack.

The main Hale house was only a short hike through the woods; it would take him less than five minutes if he ran, it would also be a good time to introduce Lydia to the pack.

Talia would insist on meeting Scott, since he was acting as the Alpha, and they would have to talk about new dynamics and if he really was a True Alpha then his sister would need to know. But he decided that could wait for another day.

He spent the rest of the night bonding with his soulmate and her pack, they ordered food and watched films, Lydia tucked securely under his arm, joining in with the stories every so often, but more than content to just let her pack get to know Peter.

He found that none of them were squeamish when it came to his job or history, Kira actually asked about his travels and which parts of the world he’d been to. Scott was interested in his childhood stories, obviously wanting to hear more about how the dynamics worked in an established pack. He made a mental note to ask Talia to give him a few pointers whenever they did meet.

The conversation paused when they were all eating, Peter taking the time to quickly type out a small report on his laptop, emailing it to Talia and the Human Council, putting a small note on Chris’s copy that Allison’s apartment had been trashed and she was staying with him until it was habitable again, and that he was welcome to visit anytime he wanted.

He closed the laptop and looked down at Lydia; he’d noticed her eyes reading the words as he typed them but hadn’t been able to gauge her reaction at the time. She sent a small smile up to him.

“It was that easy huh?” she asked in a small voice.

“Yes, it was that easy. People underestimate me very often; I know how to use that to my advantage.”

She went quiet for a while after that, most of the pack looked at them curiously but none of them asked.

“Do you keep a bestiary?” she asked.

“Yes, I can show it you if you want?”

“Guys,” Scott sounded a bit uncomfortable. “Do you have to discuss this in front of us? I mean, it was bad enough we can smell it from before but…” he looked away, looking embarrassed.

Lydia glanced at Peter, looking confused and then they both stared at him.

Kira coughed, “ _Bestiary_ Scott, not _bestiality_.”

The rest of the pack laughed at him and he looked confused for a minute before he seemed to realise his mistake. He started laughing as well.

“So what’s a bestiary?” he asked.

“It’s a book of different creatures; it has information in each entry, what to look for, how it kills, how to kill it. Stuff like that.” He shrugged. “I’ve hunted nearly every type of creature out there, I’ve documented each one, I’d bet my bestiary is probably the largest in the world.”

He caught a small scent of Lydia’s arousal when he mentioned that, he looked at her in surprise and she just shrugged, unashamed.

“I’d like to see that at some point.”

“Sure, it’s in the library.”

The scent got stronger and the pack must have smelt it, they all looked at her in disgust and disbelief.

She just shrugged again and said, “C’mon guys, can you blame me? On top of everything else he’s got a _library_.”

Allison and Kira rolled their eyes and let out a small chuckle while Scott and Malia crinkled their noses, clearly not happy with the conversation.

Peter could feel the smug smile pulled his mouth up, he knew he looked like an ass right now but he really didn’t care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are absolute gold! <3


End file.
